Toxic
by Lakeshine
Summary: Batman is off world leaving Robin to patrol Gotham by himself. Robin runs in to trouble and calls his Team for backup will they arrive in time or will Robin be lost forever?
1. Toxic

**Well I'm finally back with the promised story:)! Hope you guys enjoy also I'm trying to start a Two-face fanfic so please if you have any ideas please leave them in a review or PM thanks :) Also I'm not a big fan of this summary so if you have an idea to improve it please share it**

**Disclaimer~ neither Young Justice nor any of its characters are mine**

**Toxic**

**Robin's POV**

I leap from by perch and glide downwards towards my target; a robber. This is the fifth robbery of the night and it wasn't even that late yet. "It must be because Batman is off world" I think to myself. "They always forget that I'm here too" I land soundlessly behind him still hidden in the shadows neither he nor the lady he's attempting to rob shows no sign of noticing my presence. I let out my signature cackle he spins around to hit his on my waiting fist knocking him out cold. I then grab the purse in his hand and toss it to the lady but she's staring openmouthed at something behind me. I sense someone there and flip backwards nailing him in the back causing him to fall forward and knock his head on the pavement. However my foot hits funny him and I twist it sending a jolt of pain through my leg. I still manage to land normally after all this isn't the first time its happened on patrol before and there was no reason to head home because of it. I've fought through worse during patrol and this time would be no different. I mean sure there's no Batman to cover me but I have his permission to call the Team if I need backup. Besides I wouldn't be out much later I had plans to meet with the Team to watch a movie. Of course I had an alarm set up on my wrist computer so if any major villain breaks out of Arkham or shows up at all I would know and be able to leave and take care of it. I am shaken out of my thoughts as the lady walks over and thanks me I just nod and pull out two pairs of cuffs and secure the two criminals' hands behind their backs. I then launch my grappling hook upwards where it hooks on the roof of the nearby building, I give it an experimental tug to make sure it's secure and then press the retract button so I fly up out of the alleyway my cape fluttering out behind me. I press the call button alerting the police of my capture and crouch down and wait to make sure the criminals are escorted to jail safely. However before the police arrive I spot the batsignal in the sky and head off to see what Gordon wants.

**Yes I know it's a relatively short start but the chapters will get longer even if it's not in the next one… anyway please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Distress Call

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited they all made my day. Special shout out to Bobby Corwen for being my first reviewer! Also thanks to Nightingale, mixxi, Brightpath2, Catlover1609, and READINGhearts17 for the reviews love you guys:).**

**Disclaimer~…**

**Distress Call**

**Wally's POV**

Ugh where is Robin? The ninja was missing from our 'team bonding night' and without him tonight was going to be EXTREMELY BORING. Zatanna refused to let me start to movie without him so instead we were all sitting in the lounge watching TV. Well the TV is on only Zatanna and Megan are really paying the slightest bit of attention to it. Artemis and I were having our usual argument and truthfully I can't even remember how this one was started I think we were arguing just for the sake of arguing. Kaldur was had a book out in front of him but he didn't really seem to be reading it instead staring at the pages never turning one. Connor sat upright and tense in his seat next to Megan probably listening for Rob's arrival. And as I stated before Megan and Zatanna stared blankly at the television. I could tell that everyone was worried about our youngest teammate's absence since Batman had dismissed him from patrol so he could join us. Just then my communicator goes off.

"Kid Flash here" I say into the com-link.

"Kid I need help. Bats is off world…" Robin voice comes weakly from the device.

"Rob dude are you alright? Where are you?" I say loudly causing the team to crowd around me.

"I already sent the coordinates and no I'm not really alright but that doesn't matter right now. I need you guys to hurry not sure how much longer I can last. And watch out for Poison Ivy and…" before Robin can finish I hear a pained gasp and followed by static.

"Rob, Robin!" I yell panicked into the com unit but I get no response. I immediately jump up from my lazy position on the couch and run to the mission room the team following behind me. I pull on the holo-screen and download Robin's sent coordinates right as the rest of the Team runs in.

"Wally what is going on?" Kaldur asks. "What is going on with Robin?"

"I'll explain on the way we need to head to Gotham right now." I tell our leader.

"Ok Team change and meet at the Hanger in 5 minutes." Kal instructs.

"No time for that" Zatanna replies. "semutsoc ruo otni su egnahc" and suddenly with a poof of smoke I'm in my Kid Flash costume and the others are likewise dressed. "Let's go" she says before taking off towards the bio-ship. I pause for a second before taking off after her surprised by her serious attitude and the rest of the team follows. We quickly reach the Hanger and Miss. M opens the hatch and we all head in heading to our designated seats automatically getting seat belted in.

"So what's Robin's situation?" Artemis asks me.

"I don't know much but I guess Batman was called for an off world mission and Rob's patrolling by himself and he ran into trouble. He appears to be badly injured and up against Poison Ivy and there's something else but his communicator cut out before I could find out what." I tell the Team causing everyone to turn pale and begin to worry even more. Aqualad is the first to speak up

"Kid what are the coordinates?" he asked trying to refocus the team.

"Um they lead to the Gotham's Botanical Gardens; I'll program them into the Bio-Ship now." I reply and type the in "Hang in there Robin we're on our way" I whisper so quietly even Superboy wouldn't be able to hear me.

**Yep Poison Ivy and a twist because I can. So everyone please don't forget to**

**REVIEW**

**Lakeshine**


	3. Complications

**I'm sure everyone is more than ready to find out who Robin is up against and what happens hope you all like it. Also special thanks to all who reviewed and sorry for the long wait so much school stuff and my old flash drive broke so I lost all my work on this story. ALSO IMPOTANT NOTICE! I'm looking for a cover (whether drawn or found online) for all of my stories Premonition, Awry, Murky Depths, and Toxic so I decided to make it a competition. I would like anyone who has any ideas for covers to send them to me and the winner for each story not only gets a special shout out but also gets a sneak peak of the next chapter of whatever story they gave me a picture for! So everyone please send me any ideas you have and if you don't know how just PM and we can work together to find a way.**

**Complications**

Robin's POV

I head towards the botanical gardens after Gordon told my Poison Ivy had broken out of Arkham. This was one of her common hangouts. I had already checked her greenhouses and the police had checked out the park. I grapple onto the building and climb in through an open window. I drop to the ground with the smallest of sounds and immediately conceal myself in the shadows. I peek around the tree I'm hiding behind and spot Poison Ivy making her plants grow. I ready a batarang but before I can throw it a familiar voice sounds from behind me.

"No, no, no Bird Boy now's not the time for those pointy things" says the voice followed by the villains signature laugh. I spin around to confirm my suspicions and sure enough I see the Clown Prince himself even though he was supposed to still be locked up. Just then my emergency communicator for Gordon rings.

"Robin Joker has just broken out of Arkham we are currently looking or him now" he informs me.

"Well stop searching" I say dryly "I found him and Poison Ivy" I say while dodging a knife thrown by Joker. I duck behind another plant

"Where are you?" I open my mouth to reply but before I can a strong fist hits me sending me flying into the open. The communicator falls out of my hands and slides far out of my reach.

"Nice shot Blackie" Joker laughs as my attacker, now identified as Black Adam steps out into the light.

"It's about time you showed up Little Robin" Poison Ivy says as she uses a vine to crush my communicator. "We've all been waiting for you" she says gesturing her arms widely. Suddenly Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, and Atomic Skull appear at her side most likely hidden by an invisibility spell courtesy of Wotan. Atomic Skull shoots his head laser at me forcing me to dive out of the way.

"Not good, not good at all" I mutter to myself dodging a punch from Black Adam quickly followed by an attack from Poison Ivy which I flip to dodge.

"Come on Red you can do better than that" Joker yells pulling out his two knives and lunging at me. I manage to dodge him but Ultra- Humanite shoots his gun at me and grazes my shoulder. I bite back a swear and dodge Wotan's spell of lightning. I quickly duck behind a bush panting slightly. "Here Birdie, Birdie come on out" Joker laughs manically. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way but I hope you pick the hard way it's so much more fun" I quickly bandage my shoulder and then I'm forces to flip out of the way as Black Atom crashes through the bushes and punches a crater into the ground where I was a moment before. I run right into Count Vertigo who uses his headgear bring me to the ground with dizziness. Joker walks over laughing bringing out his knife. I know I have to think fast and grab a batarang as Joker approaches. I throw it at Count Vertigo throwing of his concentration and roll out of the way as Joker stabs downward with a knife where I was. I jump to my feet but stumble slightly due to my earlier injury. This allows Ivy to nail me with her vines where they cut into my flesh but I manage to grab a batarang before my arms are constricted. One wraps particularly tight around my hurt ankle and I hear a snap from my ankle. I let out a hiss of pain and quickly cut through the vines. I fall to the ground my broken ankle not supporting me and fall on my left arm earning another crack and curse. I pull out my grappling hook and launch it to pull myself away from the villains. I hid in the shadows and look over my injuries.

_"Crap I'm going to need some help if I want to get out of this alive"_ I think to myself and grab my communicator and use my wrist computer to quickly send my coordinates to the Cave.

"Kid Flash here" comes Wally's cheery voice from the device.

"Kid I need help. Bats is off world…" I start cursing how weak my voice sounded.

"Rob dude are you alright? Where are you?" Wally replies loudly worry evident in his voice. I wince at his volume.

"I already sent the coordinates and no I'm not really alright but that doesn't matter right now. I need you guys to hurry not sure how much longer I can last." I start knowing I'll be found soon so I try to warn the team about the extra danger. "And watch out for Poison Ivy and…" I try to say but Ivy's vines wrap around me earning a pained gasp. The communicator is thrown from my hand and crushed under Atom's large foot. Joker steps out besides me and smiles bringing his knife up near my face.

"Time for some fun" he laughs slashing my face just above my left eye. He brings up the knife again but a vine slaps it away.

"You idiot we need him alive" hisses Ivy catching my attention with her words. I narrow my eyes why do they need me alive I wonder.

"Lighten up Red I was only gonna have a little fun" Joker whines but backs off. Ivy moves in front of me and holds out her hand. I see a pale pink powder in it and recognize it as her mind control spores.

_"Uh oh"_ is all have time to think before she blows the powder into my face and I lose all feeling and control of my body.

**Again everyone I'm so sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway as always please…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Realization

**Just letting you know ****right now** if this is bad I'm sorry the Connecticut thing screwed me up cause my cousins only live 45 min away, are in 1st grade, and one of the victims looked like one of them so yeah I was freaking and still messed up. Any who on with the story oh and don't forget about my art challenge and stuff… I made an email for it and stuff.

**Disclaimer~ *shakes head* I seriously can't write right now let alone deal with this thing**

**Realization **

**Zatanna's POV**

I drum my fingers on my armrest finally understanding what a pain it must be being a speedster. Everything. Was. Moving. So. SLOW! I'm seriously ready to scream! Robin needed us! Why couldn't this stupid bio-ship be faster! I look down seeing I had clenched my fists and take a slow deep breath trying to control myself, the last thing I needed would be my team leaving me behind because of my emotions. I glance at Wally to see how he's doing and I can see that it's not good, his emerald eyes look distant and his face showed worry lines, but then again so did everyone else's. We were all worried about our youngest.

"How much longer Megan?" I ask for what felt like the hundredth time. Luckily it didn't seem to bother anyone because they appeared to be just as worried.

"Not much longer Zatanna" the Martian replies looking at me. I nod and turn away resuming my drumming and thinking back to our first meeting. He had been so 'chalant' when he had introduced himself jumping right in front of Meg like that really helping to break the ice. I think to our first mission together against the reds and how he had accepted me immediately even giving the pet name Zee. I'm broken of my daze by M'gann announcing our arrival I jump up with speed rivaling Wally's and race over to the exit of the bio-ship the others joining me quickly. I tap my foot impatiently waiting for the door to open"

"Ok the plan is..." Aqualad starts as Meg opens the door.

"Plan? I don't need a plan. I'm going to go save my buddy!" Wally says interrupting the Atlantain and racing out. Aqualad looks to the rest of us opening his mouth again but before he can speak Conner does.

"I'm with him we don't have time for this. Plan save Robin" he says bounding away. Megan gives Kaldur a look before joining her boyfriend. Kaldur turns to Artemis and I but I'm already racing away the blonde archer on my heels. I look back and see Kal shake his head before following. We arrive at the door to the gardens and I can see a window above ajar where Robin must have entered. Wally is practically vibrating and Conner's fists are clenched. We all look to Aqualad again for the ok. He nods his head and Conner punches down the door instantly sending it flying. We all rush in ready for a fight. Instead we spot Poison Ivy holding a limp and obviously injured Robin in her vines. I step forward impulsively

"Put him down!" I yell running forward. Ivy smiles  
"Sure girl" she says dropping Robin who lands in a crouch. I rush over Wally dashing ahead and we both kneel by him the rest of the team soon joining us.

"Robin are you alright?" I ask when he doesn't budge. He doesn't respond to me and I quickly take in his visible injures. His shoulder was covered with red bandages, his left arm appeared to be broken and same with one of his ankles. His face had a deep gash on it above his left eye and his costume was torn and the skin underneath cut and bruised. _How can he even be standing? _"Robin?" I ask again

"Guys get out of here!" he suddenly screams his masked face goes blank and he suddenly leaps to his feet jump kicking Aqualad in the chest, sending him into Superboy and both of them to fly backwards.

"Rob dude what are..." Kid flash starts reaching out his arm. He is interrupted when Robin grabs it and spins him around lifting his feet from the ground. Robin uses Wally like a weapon knocking Artemis and M'gann away before letting him go sending all three heroes flying. I run forward and grab Robin's arms trying to avoid the breakage point on his arm and pin them behind his back.

"Robin what are you doing? I ask as the rest of the team gets to their feet. He doesn't respond but twists and using one of his legs, pulls my legs out from under me sending me to the ground and releasing him from my grasp. I land hard and am forced to roll out of the way as his foot stomps down where my head was. Kid Flash tackles him from behind before he can strike again and the two wrestle on the ground. I get on my feet and spot Conner charges Poison Ivy with a growl.

"What did you do to him?!" Conner roars throwing a punch at Ivy but suddenly Robin's there and the punch hits him instead sending the small hero flying into a wall. Poison Ivy laughs and raises herself up using vines.

"Silly, clueless heroes I'll just leave my minion to finish you all off. Oh Robin dear!" she calls. Robin stumbles to his feet and looks to Ivy "Kill them all" she orders.

**And that's over... ok then I just wanted to let eveyone know I WILL FINISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES! I know that my updating schedule has been off but these will be finished so please offer your support and...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	5. Breakthrough

**Yawn! I am up at 530 still working on this for you guys because, of course THAT'S when I get my inspiration (the entire fight scene of the last chapter was written just before but I couldn't stop so I'm pulling an all nighter!) . LOL it's alright though I'm just glad my ideas are flowing again it's been awhile I've also started an original story so that taking up my time BUT I WILL FINISH THIS DON'T WORRY (also if you want I can send it to you in a doc lol) ! Also SHOUT OUT TIME! Special thanks to Nightingale (girl you rock you've been with me since my first ever story!), Bobby Corwen, RedWing, minichurros, CrystallicAngel, Guest that reads, CatLover, READINGhearts, and Brightpath2! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also thanks to all who favorited or followed it really helps.**

**Disclaimer- Young Justice is not mine! (sadly)**

**Breakthrough**

_"Silly, clueless heroes I'll just leave my minion to finish you all off. Oh Robin dear!" she calls. Robin stumbles to his feet and looks to Ivy "Kill them all" she orders._

Robin nods and lunges at Conner. The clone is too shocked to move and Robin pulls out a piece of kyptonite weakening him. Conner yells in pain and tries to hit at Robin but the ninja dodges and kicks Superboy in the head knocking him out cold. Before Robin can do anything else to the unconscious boy Miss Martain yells in rage and flys at him knocking him to the side and away from her boyfriend, Kid Flash soon joins her, Aqualad at his heels.

"Please my friend, snap out of it" Kaldur says as Meg uses her telekinesis to hold Robin still. Meanwhile Artemis shoots arrows at Poison Ivy , who deflects them easily with her vines as I run over to Superboy and kick the kyptonite away from him and knell beside him. I look back to the fight and somehow Robin had broken free and started a small fire knocking both Miss. M and Kal out cold. He kicks Wally in the 'spot' and the speedster kneels over in pain giving Robin an open opportunity, which the raven hair boy takes, kicking his best friend in the jaw and sending him flying. Kid Flash lands hard on the ground and doesn't get back up. Robin pursues his advantage launching his grappling hook at a tree behind Wally and zooming towards it, letting it release him right above the downed speedster. He pulls out a batarang and lowers it near KF's throat. I quickly judge the distance between myself and the others and can tell there would be no time to reach them, not in time anyway.

"Artemis!" I scream. The blonde archer turns and spots Robin. She draws and fires in an instant and the batarang falls from Robin's hand. The masked hero turns to glare at Artemis and lets loose a flurry of bird-a-rangs and batarangs at the archer. Artemis does her best to deflect the projectiles with her bow but she is soon overwhelmed and her bow clatters to the ground. She reaches to receive it, and grabs it as Robin leaps forward and punches her knocking her out instantly.

"Robin stop!" I yell running over to him. He turns to me, his face entirely void of emotion, and lunges. I'm too slow to dodge and he pins me holding a batarang against my throat. I close my eyes and wait for the end but it doesn't happen. I reopen my eyes and the batarang hasn't moved.

"Kill her now!" Ivy hisses and the batarang inches closer to my throat resting against it, but not breaking skin. I don't dare move. "Robin kill her I order you!" Poison Ivy demands lowering herself to the ground. His hand begins to shake, cutting my throat slightly, but I could tell he was fighting. It must be mind control of some sort but if anyone can beat it he can.

"Robin snap out of it please." I whisper trying not to harm my throat farther. His hand draws farther away by an inch, alleviating the pressure on my throat.

"KILL HER!" Ivy screams frantically trying to regain control. The projectile inches towards my throat once more slowly, his hand shaking. I stare into his masked eyes, pleading for him to stop and lean up impulsively touching my lips to his. His eyes widen and he lurches back.

"NO!" He suddenly screams sending the batarang at Poison Ivy instead. She deflects it easily with her vines as Robin struggles to his feet, his face screwed up in pain and fury. "I will not hurt my friends!" he growls giving her a glare to rival that of Batman himself.

"Foolish boy now you die with them instead of living as my puppet!" Ivy yells angrily. Suddenly Count Vertigo, Wotan, Joker, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, and Black Atom appear at her side seemingly from nowhere. Damn Wotan and his stupid camouflage spell. That must have been what Robin tried to tell us before the signal was lost.

"Zatanna wake up the others I'll hold them off." Robin says jumping forward despite his seemingly broken ankle.

"Robin no you're hurt!" I exclaim catching his cape.

"Doesn't matter wake the others." He says determinedly ripping his cape from my grasp. Seeing as I couldn't stop him I dash to Artemis.

"Artemis wake up." I say shaking her shoulder to no avail. "Oh duh Zatanna you're a magician" I mutter resisting the urge to pull and 'hello Megan' "Ekaw pu!" I say. Artemis eyes snap open.

"Wh… what's going on?" she asks rubbing her head.

"Doesn't matter help Robin!" I yell running to Wally. Artemis grabs her bow and begins firing at the villains.

"Ok 2 questions. One when then these guys get here and 2 how is Robin back to normal." She asks firing an arrow at Poison Ivy and managing to hit her.

"Um no time to explain!" I reply blushing at the thought of our kiss and kneeling by Wally. "Ekaw pu" I say shaky him. Wally lurches up.

"What…?!" he says but I interrupt him.

"Questions later help Robin and Artemis now." I say jumping back to my feet. He nods and pulls on his goggles.

"Got it" he says racing off. I race over to Megan and repeat the process.

"Miss. M establish the mental link and wake SB he should be almost good by now I'll wake Aqualad" The green girl nods and flys over to her boyfriend and I run over to Kal.

"Ekaw pu" I say and his eyes fly open. "No questions Kal just fight" I tell him turning away quickly and running to the battle.

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" I yell pointing at Atomic skull who was about to fire energy beam at Artemis. It knocks of he aim and he instead hits Ultra- Humanite instead knocking him off of Superboy. Artemis nods her thanks and I nod back but before I can do anything else Wally is throw into me by Black Atom, knocking us both down.

_"Is everyone on?" _M'Gann's voice sounds in my head.

_"Yep" (_Artemis)

_"Here"_ (Wally)

_"Affirmative"( _Kaldur)

_"*grunt*" (_Conner)

_"Here did you link Robin?" _I ask accepting Wally's hand to help me up before he races away.

_"No I wasn't sure whether he was... you know... back to normal"_ Meg says uncertainly.

_"Of course he's back to normal! He's fighting to try and save our lives!" _I practically yell though the link while sneaking up behind Vertigo and kicking his head only to be hit with with lightning by Wotan.

"ARGGG" I scream in pain before Kal knocks Wotan to the side freeing me.

_"I believe Zatanna meant to say please link up Robin" _ says Kal grappling with the sorcerer.

"_Yeah sorry Meg just link him up" _I respond catching Kal's deeper meaning.

_"Ok he's linked...Robin are you here?" _M'Gann says after a few moments.

_"Yeah I'm here" _Robin voice sounds in our head sounding pained and angry. "_Sorry about earlier Ivy's mind control isn't easy to breakthrough..."_

_"So how did you manage to breakthrough it?" _KF asks sending a suspicious glance in my direction.

_"Neither that nor the fact you Robin was turned against us matters right now Kid. What matters is whether or not Robin is ok" _Kaldur says using his prioritizing skills and preventing THAT awkward conversation or at least postponing it.

_"Never been better." _Robin says as we all continue to fight for our lives.

_"From what I saw you look pretty bad Rob." _KF says tripping Vertigo.

"_I'll survive Kid as long as..." _Robin starts.

"Get em Red!" Joker laughs interrupting Robin. I turn to watch the fight wondering what Joker meant.

"Shut it clown." Robin growls knocking Joker away from him. Then I see what Joker meant.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" I scream.

"_Awwww shit" _Robin says through the mental link spinning around just in time to be nailed in the chest with one of Poison Ivy's vines. He is sent flying into a wall and slumps against it not moving...

**ANOTHER CHAPPIE DOWN! Hope you guys like of course of course give me feedback please! You can do so in this magical thing called a...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	6. Struggle

**Back with another update :D! Shoutouts to potter4me (lol yes, yes he is the Goddamn Robin lol), Blaze Grason a.k.a Dark Wing, READINGhearts17, Nightingale, Brightpath2, firecrackerxx, and last, but not least, Guest that reads! Also please check out my two newly posted fics Longshot (one-shot) and Hopeless! **

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice does not belong to me, Νέοι Δικαιοσύνης δεν ανήκει σε εμένα (see I said it in greek so it must be true)**

**WAIT! I JUST GOT INFO CARTOON NETWORK WANTS TO CANCEL YJ! THIS IS NOT OK! SO TO SAVE OUR SHOW SIGH THIS PETITION**

**petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

**Struggle**

**Robin's POV**

_"No no no no NO!" _I scream mentally as I hold a batarang against Zatanna's neck. I try to fight for control but again it's useless, Ivy's grip is to strong. In my mind I think about my other Teammates, I had taken them all down without mercy, I nearlly killed Wally if not for Artemis! But now no one was left to save Zatanna from me. She closes her eyes giving up and I wrestle enough control to stop me hand. "_No I will not kill her, not without a fight" _I think determinedly as Zee's eyes snap open in shock.

"Kill her now!" Poison Ivy hisses regaining control, making my hand bring the batarang to rest on Zee's neck but I stop it again so it can't break skin. "Robin kill her I order you!" the plant controller demands me. She tries to take over again, to lower my hand, but I fight back just as hard, trying to break through. My hand shakes, cutting Zatanna slightly, making me redouble my efforts. _I won't let you win Ivy._

_"_Robin snap out of it please" Zatanna pleads making me try so much harder. _I can't let myself kill her. _My hand inches away from her throat slowly allowing her to breath easier. I cringe inwardly at the blood. _I did that. _

"KILL HER!" Poison Ivy screams and my attempts to regain control are overwhelmed. My hand moves forward again as I fight as hard as I can against the control to no avail "_No no no no no! This can't be happening!"_ I think as I stare into her light blue eyes begging for me to stop. _"I'm sorry Zee I just can't win" _I reply in my head wishing I could at least tell her how sorry I was like it would make a difference. Suddenly she leans up and touches her lips to mine totally shocking me. I am suddenly filled with a strength that I didn't know I had, and I break through, my eyes widening and my body lurching back. I am immediately assault with a burning agony from my injured but push through, determined to get my revenge on the villainess who nearly made me kill my friends.

"NO!" I scream in response to her earlier order, and I fling the batarang I had been holding at the Gotham villain, ignoring the intense pain I was experiencing. She easily deflects it but it gives me time to struggle to my feet. "I will not hurt my friends!" I growl giving her a glare that would have made Bruce proud.

"Foolish boy now you die with them instead of living as my puppet!" she responds. I roll my eyes. "_Yeah because being a living puppet for the rest of my life sounds sooooo much better" _I think sarcastically but decide against voicing it. If the other villains were still here I needed to focus as Zatanna woke everyone else. As if summoned the rest of the 'Injustice League' appears at Ivy's side, no doubt thanks to one of Wotan's spells.

"Zatanna wake the others, I'll hold them off" I order _"somehow..." _I think pessimistically, leaping forward despite my ankle's scream of protest.

"Robin no you're hurt!" she exclaims catching my cape.

"Doesn't matter wake the others" I reply determined to make up for the damage I did to my team. I rip my cape from her grasp and dash forward, my teeth gritted in pain. "_well at least I still have my belt" _ I think as I pull out some smoke bombs throwing the to the ground to give myself a slight advantage. Wotan however mutters a quick spell under his breath making the smoke dissipate. However I was already in the air, eskrima sticks in hand, and I aim at the sorcerer knocking him back. I turn towards Black Atom a split second later and drop to a crouch, swiping my hurt foot out at him despite the pain. I had nothing left to lose, having nearly killed my friends, they would never accept me back, so I was going to fight like there was no tomorrow, hopefully give my friends enough of a chance to recover from my assault and finish them off. I see a vine coming at me out of the corner of my eye and turn to face it, but an arrow hits the red headed villain throwing off her aim. I nod my thanks to Artemis and back bend out of the way as Ultra Humanite punches the air where my face had been moments before. I come back up striking at the mutated monkey /person but am unprepared as Atomic Skull strikes me in the side with one of his beams knocking my eskrima sticks away. I land on my broken arm and hiss in pain trying to get up and Count Vertigo approaches, but Vertigo is suddenly knocked to the side by a certain speedster. The said speedster is soon at my side and helps me to my feet. "Thanks KF" I say quickly before trying to jump back into battle only to be stopped by Wally stepping in my path.

"Rob I can tell you're not fighting the way you usual do. Normally Atomic Skull won't have even had the chance to hit you right there! I know you're upset but the Team doesn't blame you for what happened." He says lightly griping me by the shoulders and giving me a stern look as Kaldur joins the battle.

"How did you...?" I start wondering when the red head became so alert or when I became so easy to read.

"Best bros buddy" he replies with a sheepish which I return. "Now lets punish the guilty party!" he exclaims racing off. I follow a bit slower due to my injures and lack of super speed. I see Atomic skull taking aim at Artemis but before I can do anything Zatanna does.

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" the magician yells causing Skull's beam to hit Humanite instead. I turn to Joker instead how spots me and draws his knives with a unnatural smile.

"Come on Birdie this time its just you, me, and these!" Joker laughs jumping at me and swiping out his knifes. I block with a batarang and punch him with my free arm.

"ARGGGG" Zatanna's voice yells distracting me allowing Joker to stab me in the side, drawing my attention back to him. I kick out at him with my good leg, tripping him up a bit and allowing me a second to breath and strategize.

_"Ok he's linked...Robin are you here?" _M'Gann voice sounds in my head as Joker steadies himself sending me a maniacal grin before jumping at me again.

_"Yeah I'm here" _I reply blocking another attack with my batarang. I was still angry at these villains for taking away my free will and my entire body was begging me to stop. "_Sorry about earlier Ivy's mind control isn't easy to breakthrough..."_ I apologize back hand spring out of the way to dodge Joker's second knife. I land sloppily, red hot pain searing my body but I fight on for my friends.

"_So how did you break through it?" _Wally asks ignoring my apology. He didn't blame me anyway. I leave that one for Zee blocking yet another strike from Gotham's Clown Prince.

___"Neither that nor the fact Robin was turned against us matters right now Kid. What matters is whether or not Robin is ok"_ Kaldur's voice rings with wisdom saving Zatanna and me from describing what had occurred for now.

"Bird Boy you seem a bit quieter then normal today" Joker mocks swiping at me again. I block the first knife, but he swings the other one at me a second later cutting into my arm, slightly due to me sway out of the way while holding the other knife at bay.

"_Never been better" _ I reply through the mindlink before kicking out at the clown. "Don't feel like listening to you're jokes right now Joker" I growl at him, punching the clown in the chest.

"Now that's no way to treat you're Uncle J" the madman pouts before regaining his infamous smile. "Guess ole Uncle J with have to teach you some manners Robby" he says laughing and attacking again.

"_From what I saw Rob you look pretty bad" _Wally says trying to hint he wants me out of there. As if I would leave, it was _my_ city and two of _my _villains.

"_I'll be fine as long as..." _I start but I'm interrupted by Joker's loud laugh.

"Get em Red!" The crazed clown exclaims giving me an opportunity to strike which I take knocking him away.

"Shut it clown" I growl annoyed with Joker's antics and trying to figure out what he meant when...

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Zee screams. I turn realizing the meaning of the words, cursing my idiocy. Sure enough a large vine was heading straight at me, too fast for me to dodge in my current state.

_"Awwww shit" _I have time to say before the plant nails me in the chest, sending me flying into the wall. I am blinded by a flash of white, and fall to the ground the pain overwhelming everything. I am unable to take it the overwhelming pain. _"I'm sorry I failed you guys'" _I_ t_hink unable to even send it through the mind link before dizzying darkness engulfed my senses.

**There was basically the last chapter from Robin's POV so I hoped you all enjoyed and , as always, please **

**REVIEW**

**WAIT! I JUST GOT INFO CARTOON NETWORK WANTS TO CANCEL YJ! THIS IS NOT OK! SO TO SAVE OUR SHOW SIGH THIS PETITION**

**petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

** (yes I put it twice)**

**~Lakeshine **


	7. Anger

**Hey guys! An update yay! Oh and for Wotan's spells they are in Latin, according to my research that's what he uses to do spells and he also has some silent ones from the show and many of Zatanna's spells are right from the show. Also shout outs too... everyone who is reading this cuz I'm too lazy to take to time and type all of your names BUT YOU ALL STILL ROCK! **

**Disclaimer~ THESE ARE SO DA*N ANNOYING!**

**Anger **

**Zatanna's POV **

_"Awwww shit" Robin says through the mental link spinning around just in time to be nailed in the chest with one of Poison Ivy's vines. He is sent flying into a wall and slumps against it not moving..._

"Robin!" The team yells collectively. Kid Flash speeds over and knocks over Count Vertigo who had raised his sword above the limp form, ready to end him. I see KF engage that villain protecting Robin.

"I hate monkeys Superboy growls as he charges Ultra Humanite and Aqualad takes Black Atom. Miss. Martian engages Atomic skull and Artemis, Joker. That left Wotan and Poison Ivy to me, and I was ready.

"Involvebant, puella in catenis!**(1)**" Wotan yells sending glowing red chains my way.

"Esrever eht noitcerid fo eht sniahc" I yell back thrusting out my hand,sending the chains back to him. He produces a sheild to block the chains and floats upward. Meanwhile Ivy sends some of her vines towards me, her face screwed up in anger.

"I will kill you girl! You stole my puppet!" she yells. I flip out of the way of vines, silently thanking Black Carney, and glare at the villain.

"Your puppet?! He's my friend!" I yell. "Tcefled!" I scream holding up my hand, deflecting Wotan's spell that I saw out of the corner of my eye. He tried to do a silnet, weaker one to catch me off guard. "Ekoms dna srorrim... Etaerc Annataz snoisulli!" A bunch of copies of me pop up and begin to attack Wotan, allowing me to focus on the plant villainess.

"You're friend? Looks like he was a bit more then that" Ivy mocks sending vines towards me. I flip out of the way, nearing Robin's limp body. I risk a glimpse at him to see if he had moved and Ivy follows my gaze, a horrendous grin breaking out on her face. She sends some of her vines towards him "Fine I'll finish what I started first then!" she yells. I narrow my eyes in anger, she was not going to hurt him again.

"Tes erif ot esoht seniv!" I yell. Fire blooms from my fingers and ignites the plants causing Poison Ivy to scream in pain.

"You little bitch!" She yells, her green eyes ablaze with fury. "I will kill you slowly and painfully for that!" she yells sending more vines my way. I jump out of the way, leading her away from the downed hero.

"Etativel!" I say allowing my feet to leave the ground. I narrowly dodge a stray laser from Atomic Skull but I didn't have time to see how Miss. Martian or any of my other teammates were faring because Wotan had destroyed all of my copies and was now coming to attack me and the others.

"Lightning percusserit!"**(2)** Wotan yells, lightning arching from his fingers. It goes to attack my friends and me but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Etaerc a dleihs dnuora ym sdneirf dna em!" I yell. Purple energy encases us all protecting us from the lightning.

_"Zatanna when did you learn that spell?"_ Artemis asks shocked slowly lowering her arms she had put them up to ward off the lightning.

_"Um I made it up just now, but it won't last forever"_ I respond kind of surprised it had worked. Wotan focuses and the shields begin to crack as the lightning intensifies. "Oh no you don't" I mutter flying towards him, dissipating my shield. I dodge the lightning trying to hit me and get closer to Wotan. "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" I yell causing a huge fiery explosion near him. I bring up my hands to cover my face and when the smoke clears I see Wotan unconscious on the ground. I don't have time to celebrate because the battle starts anew, my shields gone. Ivy attacks me again,throwing her vines at me but I soar out of the way with ease. I zip towards her, fury building inside of me, I wanted this to end. She sends more and more plants at me but I dodge them, only one managing to nick my arm. I finally get close enough and punch her in the face as hard as I can, a satisfied smirk lighting my face as she flies backwards and into a wall, out cold. "Dnib meht os yeht tnac epacse" I say throwing up my hands. Inhibitor collars appear on both villains and Ivy in tied with rope, Wotan with glowing chains. I smirk to myself and go to check on Robin but I'm interrupted by an Aqualad flying towards me, courtesy of Black Atom. Kaldur manages to flip and land on his feet but Atom charges him again. "_Kaldur douse him with water on my signal!" _

_"What do you have in mind Zatanna?" _he asks wrestling with Atom unsuccessfully

"_You'll see" _I reply as Kaldur is thrown off of Atom. "Now!" I yell. He covers Atom with water from a nearby hose and I chant my spell. "Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" I yell. The water is frozen, locking Atom in ice.

"Nice job Zatanna" Kaldur says surprise on his face. "Let's help the others." I nod and over to Artemis and Joker. The blonde archer was fighting in close range, using her bow as a bat. I sneak up behind Joker and kick him away from Artemis. He goes to get up and attack me but I speak a spell before he can.

"Tekcajtiarts!" I exclaim extending my hand towards him. The mad man is immediately wrapped in a straight-jacket. He begins to laugh manically and Artemis stomps forward and whacks him in the head with her bow. "Thanks, his laughter is so creepy" I tell her with a shiver. She nods and runs off to help Wally. I look around, no one seemed to be in trouble Wotan, Poison Ivy, Joker, Black Atom and Atomic Skull were down and Artemis and Wally were taking on Atomic Skull as Kaldur, Megan, and Conner take on Ultra Humanite. No one needed me right now so I run over to Robin and kneel beside him. "Robin..." I whisper. The boy was hurt, bad, I could tell just by his ragged breathing. In addition to his earlier injures he had a burn mark on his side from where one of Skull's beams must've hit him, on his other side he had a deep gash were Joker got him with one of his knives, the cut across his chest from Ivy's vine, and whatever damage he had gotten from hitting the walls so hard. "Parw sih sdnuow" I whisper. Strength flows out of my body as my magic sets to work trying to fix him up. That done his breathing evens a little and the rest of the Team walks over.

"Hey Zatanna how is he?" Wally says racing over to my side. I shake my head, tears filling my eyes. How could someone survive this? Then it happens...

"Zee?"

**(1)Wrap the girl in chains**

**(2) Lightning strike (yes lightning in Latin lightning is spelled the same way according to google translate)**

**Yes I left that as a cliffhanger. Yes I am evil. Anyway I know I left out the rest of the Team fighting so if you want me to include that, either from each person's POV or as a big montage of each from one other person's POV please tell me. If you couldn't care less... tell me that too. You can do the latter in a...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	8. Hanging On

**Sorry that this is one is a bit short and I meant to post last weekend, I had thought I did... sorry.**

**Disclaimer~ Not mine**

**Hanging On**

**Robin's POV**

There is a blinding, unbearable pain everywhere, everything, taking over my consciousness and overwhelming me. God everything hurt so much. I can feel myself slipping away, entering a painless void, but I fight against it. I wasn't ready to leave my friends, to leave Bruce, to leave Zatanna. But it was a losing battle, I was hurt to badly. I feel myself inch closer and closer to death despite my efforts to hang on, to at least say good bye, when suddenly some of the pain is relieved and I'm able to pull away. I force my eyes to creak open, sounds slowly coming in around me accompanying the pain.

"...is he?" I hear Wally's voice say faintly. Slowly shapes come into focus through my slitted vision and I see Zatanna hovering worriedly over me, her eyes filled with tears. I try and say something tell her I'm okay but all I can manage out is a faint...

"Zee?" Her head snaps down and stares at me in total and utter disbelief.

"Robin how?" she stammers holding my hand tightly as the rest of the Team gathers around, mouths agape in surprise. I can't reply my eyes feeling heavy and she leans forward hugging my tight, trying to stay away from my many injures. "Please stay awake" she begs and I manage a nod telling her I would try. The rest of the Team snaps out of their surprise and Kaldur begins giving orders.

"Megan call the Bio-ship, Artemis go with her and prepare medical treatment." He orders two girls do as told immediately,dashing off. "Kid contact the League and inform them of our situation, Superboy please carefully get Robin to the bio-ship" Kaldur says. Wally looks at me, worry clear in his gaze before he dashes off to call the League and Conner walks over to my and Zatanna. Zee releases her hold on my, still gripping my hand tightly as Conner lifts me. I can't contain the scream of pain as he does so and he looks at my sympathetically before walking slowly towards the Bio-Ship. Zee refuses to let go of my hand,holding it in a death grip ,her hand ghostly white, as if she let me go I would just fade away. I hear police sirens nearing and arriving as we exit the building. Commissioner Gordon immediately rushes over to us.

"Who are you kids?" he asks before spotting me. "My god Robin what happened?"

"Te-teamup" I manage pointing to the building. The commissioner nods and places a light hand on my shoulder.

"You did good son" he tells me before waving in his other officers to deal with the villains. Miss. M opens the Bio-Ship doors and Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna rush me in. Conner gently lays me on the bed that Miss. Martian had formed and Megan wastes no time in lifting off into the air. The Team instantly gathers around me , M'Gann setting the ship to autopilot and Zee persistently holding my hand. I look up at them tiredly trying to keep my eyes open, but they could tell it was a losing battle. Zee's grip tightens on my hand and I can fuzzily see Kaldur pointing and ordering the others to do something but I can't make out the words. Artemis comes closer to me, holding bandages, and she murmurs something to me but I can't hear her, the world spinning around in circles. She and Wally begin to patch me up as best as they could but I can tell from the pain in my chest I had some internal damage too. Next Wally leans over my trying to say something but again the words jumble in my head, causing intense pain. I shut my eyes tight trying to block out the pain and focus on taking deep breaths, reopening my eyes slightly.

_"Robin?" _Miss. M's voice sounds in my head._ "Just hang on a bit farther, we are almost at the Mountain" _she comforts

"_No promises Meg" _I reply fighting to stay awake. I knew that if I allowed my eyes to slid shut I might never open them again. I blurrily see my friends exchange worried glances. Another searing jolt of pain splits my head, and I clench my fists letting out a weak yelp.

"Robin are you alright?!" Wally asks worriedly but I can feel myself slipping. "Rob dude we're almost there just please..." I never hear the rest of what he had to say because I fade away into the blackness.

**I feel like this chapter was kinda useless, a filler, but it was necessary... anyway please...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**(Also I have a new pole... please vote)**


	9. Disaster Averted

**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy, I'm starting to wrap this up so... yeah... Shout outs to poniesandbatman, Lana, Potter4me, SilverNightfall, KizKatsayzgirlzruleYJ, nat-attack4, Brightpath2, Guest, READINGhearts17, and Guest that reads!**

**Disclaimer~ Refer to a different chapter if needed**

**Disaster**** Averted**

**Zatanna's POV**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Wally says, practically vibrating as Conner carefully picks up Robin and rushes him into the Mountain, the moment the ship landed. The small raven haired boy had not woken again despite our pleas and even my spells had not worked. The rest of us dash after the clone, speedster in the lead and we race towards the Medical Wing. We reach it, panting, and see Conner had already laid down the hurt raven haired boy and now Black Canary and Flash hovered over him, Batman, Martain Manhunter, and many other Leaguers off world or busy at the moment. I to the window which let me look into the room since the shades weren't draw, my hands shaking and watch as the two blondes, Flash having unmasked himself, hook up Robin to a bunch of nameless machines. One monitored heartbeat, which was was weak and erratic though not as bad as it was before my healing spell. Another monitored brain activity I think, cursing myself for not paying attention when Black Canary had tried to educate us with hospital equipment for training. Artemis stops by my side, and takes my shaking hand, squeezing it lightly in her own for comfort as Flash grabs a syringe and takes a blood sample from the unconscious boy in the blink of an eye. I shudder, always having had a fear of needles, and Canary makes it worse, attaching an IV. Artemis must feel the shudder because as Flash pulls out more needles she pulls my hand and me away.

"Come on Tanna he won't get better any faster if we're watching" Artemis says, her eyes traveling to the others of the Team as well. I nod numbly, not really wanting to leave but knowing my friend had a point. She drags me away as Flash injects another needle into his arm and I spot Black Canary give the archer a grateful nod, I figured she knew she could never make us leave willingly, we were much too stubborn, so Artemis had done it for her. The archer led me to the lounge and sits me on the couch, sitting beside me and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I don't complain, hardly feeling it as my other teammates file in slowly, all sitting quietly around the lounge. No one speaks, no sound was made, the TV remaining off all of us to caught up in our own thoughts, the silence becoming deafening, hours flying by .

"He, he's going to be okay right?" M'gann suddenly speaks up, shattering the silence. All heads snap to her, she had voiced the question on all of our minds , but more than that, what would we do if he wasn't okay?

"Yes M'Gann" Kaldur replies after a pause. "He will be fine, we must trust Black Canary and Flash to care for Robin and trust our teammate's strength to pull through."

"Well thanks for the confidence in us Kaldur" another, older voice says and I turn to spot Black Canary. We all jump to our feet and dash over to her.

"Hows Robin, is he going to be okay?" Wally asks, worry easily detected in his frantic tone. A smile lights the blonde heroine's face, a spark in her eye.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" she asks, giving a superior smirk. We exchange looks of surprise and collectively dash towards the medical room. Wally actually picks me, dashing ahead with me in his arms. I gasp in shock and in a blink we are at the entrance to the Infirmary. We glance and push the door open, my heart beating erratically in fear, what if Canary was lying for some reason? I blink and look in, expecting the worst despite Canary's comforting words, instead I spot Robin, in black sweats, a red tee shirt, and his customary mask laying on the bed, with a big book resting in his lap, a pencil in his hand. He had bandages around the gash on his head, above his left eye, he had a brace on his right ankle, the one he had broken. On his left arm was a white cast, from his wrist up to his elbow and his side was wrapped tightly, the white peeking out from under his shirt. Bandages also cover his arm and his shoulder was bright red and blistery, a second degree burn from Atomic Skull no doubt. I squeak in surprise and his head snaps up, a smirk breaking out out on his face as he moves the book to the side. I snap out of my shock and dash forward, leaping onto the bed and hugging him.

"Woah easy there Zee" he groans playfully, but I realize that I'm probably hurting him. I carefully detach myself, seeing the slight grimace on his face and the bruises littering much of the unbound skin.

"Oh sorry" I say, heat rising to me cheeks. He smiles and I step back giving Wally room to replace me, clasping hands with the raven haired teen good arm.

"Bro you had us worried there" Wally says, a wide smile spreading across his face, making the forming bruise on his jaw more prominent.

"Isn't that my job?" Robin asks teasingly, but I can see a slight frown on his face, his eyes narrowing behind the mask at the bruise. Wally catches on and waggles his finger angrily.

"Dude don't you start blaming yourself again! You were under Ivy's mind control and besides I should have dodged, who would have thought that little noodle arm of yours packed so much of a punch?" Wally says, angry exterior giving into teasing. Robin scowls, but but his eyes return to normal and he playfully punches the red head in the arm.

"I'll show you a noodle arm Kid Klutz" Robin teases and Wally rubs his arm in mock hurt and the rest of the team runs in looking surprised.

"Robin you're okay?!" M'Gann asks repeats my earlier actions and flying forward wrapping the boy in a hug.

"Mmfine Meg" Robin grunts, returning the hug with his good arm until Arty pulls the excited Martian girl away.

"We are glad to see you are alive, with your many injures you had us worried my friend." Kaldur says, a small smile in his face. Robin smirks and tries to sit up but a faint gasp escapes his lips and he falls back, his good arm going to his chest.

"Robin are you okay?" I exclaim rushing forward, put he waves me off, taking a deep breath, his hand resting on his chest.

"I'm fine Zee" Robin pants "Just forgot about my broken ribs" he mutters. That does little to alleviate my worries but I decide to let it slide. The other look worried as well but they also push it aside. Robin recovers, able to breathe easily again and Wally speeds over to the other side of the med bed and looks over the book Robin originally had in his lap.

"Dude you're seriously working on your math homework?" he exclaims holding up the book in shock. Robin snatches the book back and gives him a glare.

"Yeah I had nothing better to do and unlike some people I have to get summer work done _before _ school starts back up." Robin replies rolling his eyes at Wally's sceptical look and Wally shakes his head muttering under his breath about overachieving ninjas.

"Instead of discussing Robin's exemplary work ethic I believe we should question on how he broke out of Poison Ivy's mind control in the event we encounter her again and need to do the same" Kaldur says. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and Robin and I exchange looks. _Crap. _

**Another chapter done, I'm hoping to finish up this story soon I hope you guys are excited, please tell me your thoughts in a **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	10. Finally

__**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy and thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout this story!**

**Disclaimer~... naw, not today**

**Finally**

**Robin's POV**

_"Instead of discussing Robin's exemplary work ethic I believe we should question on how he broke out of Poison Ivy's mind control in the event we encounter her again and need to do the same"_

My eyes flicker to Zatanna as soon as Kaldur utters the words the same thought going through both of our minds. _Crap. _Neither I nor the blushing magician in front of me had any idea how to explain that, I still didn't entirely understand what happened.

"Um well you see..." I mutter, rubbing the back of my head, sending Wally a frantic _help! _look. The red head must recieve the message because he gives me a wink that screamed _you totally owe me_ before flinging his arm around Megan's shoulder.

"Come on guys it's probably some crazy Bat training or secret that we wouldn't understand anyway, besides Megalicious I want to to show you an amazing cookie recipe a friend taught me!" Wally says dragging the Martain girl away. Artemis follows muttering angrily under her breath about idiotic red headed speedsters, Kaldur pursuing her as damage control and Conner out of lack of anything better to do leaving Zatanna and I alone in a matter of minutes.

"Um what just happened?" Zatanna asks shock clear in her voice as she stared at me, the blush from earlier still on her cheeks.

"More importantly what happened earlier? When I was under Ivy's control?" I reply, cutting right to the chase, I wanted, no needed, to understand what was going on between us. Her cheeks instantly flush a deeper shade of scarlet as she turns away from me. I frown,catching a glimpse of the cut on her neck where I had nicked it. I sit up, pain flaring in my ribs from the contact with Conner's fist and Ivy's vine. "I'm sorry about what happened Zee, I would never purposely hurt you or the Team! It was killing me on the inside." I tell her feeling anger towards the Injustice League, anger towards Poison Ivy, and most of all anger towards myself. I should have been able to break through before hurting the girl I liked. She turns back toward me, tears in her eyes and suddenly launches herself forward, hugging me again, her head resting on my uninjured shoulder.

"Robin it's not that at all! I know you would never attack us on purpose and you broke through which is what mattered! The problem is..." She says cutting off and hugging me tighter. Pain flares up all over my body but I ignore it instead hugging her back with both my broken and burned arm.

"Zee I'm so sorry I put you through that, I'm sorry about everything that happened" I reply softly . "Please tell me what the problem, I will do everything in my power to help you" Zatanna suddenly jerks back and jumps from the bed, shaking her head wildly.

"Thats just it Robin, you're the problem! I don't know what's going on between us, I don't know what to think! I- I love you but I don't know..." She says but I grab her hand and pull her forward pressing my lips to hers and cutting her off. A fiery sensation shoots through my body at the contact, my pain melting away like dew in the warm morning sunlight. All too soon its over, both of us forced to pull away, and she stares, sky blue eyes wide in shock, into my masked ones.

"Does that answer your question?" I tease breathlessly. " Zee I love you to, have for awhile now, you were the reason I was able to breakthrough." I tell her truthfully. She gives me a soft smile, happiness sparkling in her eyes and leans forward giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Boy Wonder for everything" she whispers to me before gently pushing me back into the bed. "Now you better rest up and get better soon because you to take me on a formal date if you want to be my boyfriend" she says teasingly. I groan playfully and lay back, fatigue already creeping back into my muscles.

"Whatever you say Zee, I'll take you out on that date as soon as I can walk, hows that?" I ask, the same playful tone in my voice.

"Sounds good Wonder Boy now get some rest." she says giving me another quick kiss before leaving the room. I sigh, leaning back and rest my right hand on my cheek where she had kissed me. Who would have thought something so good could have come out of me nearly dying? My eyes flutter shut and I fade off into a contented sleep. my hand still resting on my cheek.

**Okay guys I think thats it for Toxic! I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to check out my other stories! :) Please give me one last **

**REVIEW!**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
